


In every time

by ShellHeadedCapsicle



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dead Tony Stark, Guilt, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Not Beta Read, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Sorry Not Sorry, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Steve dreams about Tony, english is not my first language, steve rogers loves Tony stark and everyone knows it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:35:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22588006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShellHeadedCapsicle/pseuds/ShellHeadedCapsicle
Summary: It was over. Finally. They had won. The blonde soldier dropped his broken shield to the ground and looked around. His team was okay, they had defeated Thanos. It was done, they had won. The world was safe. And then he turned his head and his own world crumbled into pieces as he saw what the win had cost them.
Relationships: James 'Bucky' Barnes & Peter Parker, Sam Wilson & James 'Bucky' Barnes, Steve Rogers & Peter Parker, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Tony Stark & Peter Parker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68





	In every time

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys!!   
> I am so excited to finally post some work on here. This is not beta-read and it's my first post here on AO3 I really hope you like it.   
> I apologize for mistakes, but I am really, really glad that I jumped over my shadow and post that here!   
> So enjoy!  
> See end for more notes :)

**~ 2023 ~**

It was over. Finally. They had won. The blonde soldier dropped his broken shield to the ground and looked around. His team was okay, they had defeated Thanos. It was done, they had won. The world was safe. And then he turned his head and _his own_ world crumbled into pieces as he saw what the win had cost them.

Genius, philantrophist, billionaire, playboy. _Father._

Steve's knees buckled as their eyes met for the last time, his mind going back to the conversation he had with Pepper five years ago when Tony came back to earth.

Tears slipped down his cheeks as the genius' gaze settled on Steve and he gave him the tiniest hint of smile. _I did that. It is my fault. He wanted to protect what he had at all costs and he had did it. He was a hero._ Suddenly the whole team from King T'Challa over Bucky to Captain Marvel, they all bend the knee and bowed to the man who had saved their whole universe.

And with that the power source of the suit flickered and then darkened, never coming back to life again. Steve's shoulders slumped and he let the tears fall down, while a gentle hand was placed onto his shoulder, squeezing softly. But it didn't mattered. Nothing mattered anymore. He was dead.

Tony Stark was dead and Steve had lost his chances to tell him how he felt.

**~ 2024 ~**

“ _Steve!”_

_His body jerked. It couldn't be. That voice couldn't be here with him._

“ _Cap!”_

_He wasn't Cap anymore. He had retired, had made that decision before he had stayed in 1948, had given the shield to Sam._

“ _Seriously, you should wake up and get your gift!”_

_Steve snapped his eyes open and slowly crawled out of bed, stretching his limbs feeling horrible. He stood up and walked into the bathroom, gasping as he saw himself in the mirror. He was old. It was okay, he had lived sixty-seven years with Peggy. A life Tony had told him he deserved and still, somedays had been worse than others. His guilt was gnawing on him and Peggy had known, he had told her everything and still Steve couldn't bring himself to interfere in Tony's own timeline, to cause that Morgan was never born._

_Yet another chance he had lost!_

_Pepper had told him, the day Tony had come back and she had seen how much he suffered from them being near. She just knew that Steve was head over heels for the brunette genius. She had told him that if he wouldn't make a move now he would lose him, had said that she was okay with it and that Tony had to decide, but then they fought. Tony called him a liar and Steve just couldn't be selfish and destroy Tony's and Pepper's luck for his own._

_So, after the day Tony died, Steve knew he had to leave. He couldn't face his guilt. So he ran and hide with Peggy, while living a good life but never accomplished the love he had wanted when he fell into the ice._

_Wuth a shake of his head he turned and there beside his bed was a large gift. Steve grabbed his cane and made his way towards the box, cocked his head in question and then reached out to open it._

“ _SURPRISE!”_

_A brown haired, young man jumped out of it just before Steve could lay a finger on it and threw his arms up while yelling. Steve stumbled a little backwards, he knew that face. The man infront of him settled his forearms on the edge of the box and observed the older man with a smirk. That smirk!_

_No, he was dead. He died. I carried his body out of the battlefield._

“ _Steve, I know you are in love with me. After all this time you still do love me”, the man said and Steve blushed deeply, his eyes suddenly watering when he surged forward and hugged him with all the lost feelings he had for him._

“ _Tony”, he mumbled into the crook of the smaller man's neck and Tony hugged him back, with so much love behind his actions._

_After a long hug Tony climbed out of the box, took Steve's hand and pointed to the back door when he said, “I want to show you our secret place. It's lovely!”_

“ _Our?”, Steve asked with a frown but let Tony pull him into the white light of the sun that shone through the open door._

“ _Yeah, Nat waits for us. Come on, you'll love it. Or are you too old to keep up?”_

_The genius started to run but never let go of Steve's hand and suddenly Steve was young again. Long forgotten was the cane and the aching limbs he just felt light headed and spectacular. His ears were ringing from Tony's happy laughter._

_And then Nat sat infront of him, a wide grin playing on her full lips and Steve couldn't help and grin back. She was beautiful. And, god, he had missed her._

“ _You two lovebirds need to spend time now”, she said and without even thinking Steve pulled Tony against his chest, his hands sprawling across the small of the other man's back and just smiled._

“ _What now, Steve?”_

“ _I am not going to lose another chance”, the blonde man whispered, dipped his head down and pressed his lips against Tony's, who didn't needed long to reciprocate and slung his arms around them._

_Steve felt warm all over, a bit lightheaded like he was floating in the air and just kept Tony close while their tongues moved together. All of their worries and pain was gone. They could be finally happy._

_It felt like heaven._

**~ ♥ ~**

Two men stood next to each other, hands folded infront of them, heads bowed, while another man spoke his final words. One of the men swiped his eyes, while the other slung his metal arm around his friends shoulders comforting him.

“A legend will rest in peace after one hundred and six years of protecting us”, the priest closed, while Sam Wilson and James Buchanan Barnes approached the coffin.

The dark man swallowed hard as he peared inside, but then smiled sadly, seeing his friends calm face and the slight smile on his lips made him feel just the tiniest bit warm again.

“He's smiling. He had a good life”, he rasped out, his voice hoarse and full of emotion.

Bucky jumped over his shadow and stepped next to Sam, watching his best friends face and then nodded, while swallowing hard.

“He had a good dream”, he then stated and let out a long breath, “Sleep well, punk.”

As the brunette soldier turned around he sighed again, pinching the bridge of his nose. _Damn, I almost forgot._

“What are we going to do about him?”, Sam asked and Bucky glanced at him and then back at the benches.

There, just a few inches away from them, sat a fifteen year old teenager with his head of brown curls in his hands and his shoulder's shaking from uncontrolled sobs.

“What do you expect? He lost his adoptive father and his legal guardian in less than a year”, Bucky replied and Sam just shrugged.

“Steve didn't knew that Tony had adopted him shortly before the alien ship invaded New York.”

“That boy has gone through too much at his age, Sam! We can't just leave him on his own.”

“Do you want to take him in?”

“Why not I am like an uncle to him.”

“Damn you Stark! Steve would have never left if he knew that he was the boys guardian.”

“That is exactly why Tony never told him. Because, he didn't wanted to force Steve to do something. But on the other hand Steve was the only one Tony trusted enough with his son. What does that say about the man?”

“We all know that he was in love with Steve”, Sam said, rolling his eyes.

“All besides Steve. And Tony is a proud man, Steve had hurt him too many times, he was broken so he married Pepper and became a father. His adoptive son had vanished but of course he felt guilty and he searched for timetravel. So yes, that boy deserves a family. And he needs training.”

“Ugh, fine. But if he destroys one of my wings I am out!”

“Discuss that with him”, Bucky said with a shrug and then called out, “Peter! Time to go.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked that idea, I had the inspiration from a picture I saw on Instagram.  
> Please let me know what you thought :)  
> And do you think I should write a next part? I had some ideas including Peter and Bucky, but that duo is likely to get into trouble


End file.
